Assassin series RE: Is Tony a robot?
by Askre5
Summary: Silver suddenly realizes that Tony the servant always works without any complaints. Now the boy really wonders, is the only human resident of the Mansion a robot? One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 04/08/2008

This is a short one-shot starring Silver, A-Leo's son as he wonders about the human servant in the Mansion.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Tony Roran, Silver and Obsidian are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their variety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2008 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated K**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: Silver suddenly realizes that Tony the servant always works without any complaints. Now the boy really wonders, is the only human resident of the Mansion a robot?_

* * *

 **Is Tony a robot?**

It was in the morning that the rush of tiny footsteps could be heard in the large black mansion. Down the stairs leading to the large front hall, ran two young boys One was dark green, with pudgy beak and the other was dark bluish-green slightly taller and with a sharper beak. Aside from the fact that they were humanoid turtles, they were pretty much just two kids playing.

The running continued once on the ground floor. First, the boys went into circles in the hall before disappearing into the kitchen. However, they didn't stay there for long and soon were charging out of it and to the hallway leading to the living room. In there they went several circles around furniture and jumped on the chairs and couches.

Still they didn't stop and out of the living room they ran and back to the front hall. There finally the older turtle tackled the younger one. The two boys rolled in a fierce wrestling match behind the stairs. It stopped with Silver, who was the elder brother, pinning down Obsidian, his younger sibling.

It hadn't been the apparent victory that stopped the match. It was the buzzing sound coming from another hallway. They stared into that direction, wondering for a moment what that mysterious sound was. Silver let go of Obsidian and crawled closer to the start of the stairs to be able to peek. His little brother followed just as curious.

It was soon revealed what exactly it was, Tony Roran, the servant of their father. The human was pushing a strange machine after the floor, cleaning it. This was some sort of a device to clean wide floors in big buildings, where a simple mop and a bucket would just never suffice.

The boys watched the process, both wondering when exactly the man had started to work. They usually only saw him in this position, at work, even when their father told him to take the boys to town that was work. He served them hand and foot without any fuzz, if anything needed done Tony was on the job almost instantaneously.

Their uncles treated him very much as a servant and seldom addressed him except if they needed something. He would comply without any complaints and do what they required. Their father on the other hand seemed to jump between treating the human like a servant, slave and oddly enough a confidant.

Silver had sometimes when eavesdropping, heard his father talk about something with someone. Only to find out it wasn't any of his uncles but Tony. Although the conversation was very one sided, the servant seldom spoke back except in nods or the occasional 'yes sir'.

In the boys mind Tony was just one of the people who lived in the mansion with them. Except he did most of the work, cooking, cleaning, fixing around the house, tough that sometimes landed on his uncle Don. Mostly if it was regarding the security of the Mansion, his uncle was called in instead of the servant.

For Obsidian there was no question that Tony was family. The boy unquestionably hugged the man if getting a cookie or something the man was doing in the kitchen. He also received a hug when downtown and they had ice cream or did something fun. Tony took this all in strides, like this was just one of many parts of his job.

Tony arrived near them with the machine. Silver jumped up and climbed the stairs and Obsidian followed. They were strictly instructed not to interrupt the man in his job. They didn't go far and sat down on the steps, watching the servant wax the floor.

"You think he's a robot?" Silver whispered.

"Tony?" Obi looked at his brother who nodded. "Nooo."

"I think he's a robot. He only works and works." The bluish-green boy narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, peering at the man.

"Tony is nice, he bake good cookies," Obsidian nodded, that was probably the most important fact for the young boy.

Silver didn't respond, just watched for now. Tony continued down the hallway to the living room. It was a while before he returned; the man had probably been taking the living room as well. They soon lost interest in watching and disappeared upstairs, though the idea never left Silver's head. Now he really wondered if Tony was some sort of a robot.

* * *

"Oh come on," Demolisher Raphael growled. It was midday and the turtle was in the living room watching the television. A football game had caught his interest, so now he sat on one of the chairs and drank from a beer can.

For once he was not wearing his heavy army boots, simply let the camouflage pants do. Even the cartridge strap had been left up in his room. It was one of those lay low days, when his employer focused more on his legal dealings downtown. During those periods, the blood-red masked turtle had normally nothing to do. Except if he went on a patrol around the land the Mansion was on, the reptile did often act as an unofficial security guard.

Silver had joined him shortly later, the boy sat cross-legged on the couch that faced the TV. He jumped in excitement when something happened in the game and shouted out when his uncle did.

Raphael was so sunken into the television that he didn't even notice when Tony the servant entered the living room. The human knew what he was supposed to do, he never did go anywhere in the Mansion without doing something related to his job. He was pretty much now on his, 'see if the residents of the Mansion required anything' patrol as Donatello jokingly called it. Not surprisingly, the servant walked straight to the Demolisher.

"Do you require another beverage, sir?" Tony asked bowing slightly. Raphael blinked and looked up. He was still getting used to the service, even if the turtle had already lived for a while now in the mansion.

"Well." The Demolisher shook his almost empty beer can. He hadn't bothered to bring an extra one. "Ah sure, another beer would be good."

"I'll get it right away, sir," Tony said and turned away then automatically went to Silver.

"Do you wish for something, young sir?" he inquired of the boy. Silver looked up and had to think, tapping a finger on his chin.

"Uh soda and chips?" he asked grinning, more used to the service than his uncle did.

"Right away, young sir," the human simply replied bowing and left the living room.

The two turtles resumed watching the football game. Tony was quick and after only short while the man returned holding a tray. On it were two cans with beer and two with sodas and two bowls of potato chips. One bowl and the beer went to Raphael, the sodas and the remaining bowl to Silver. The servant took the empty beer can and left the living room.

"Wait… I didn't ask for chips." The Demolisher looked at the potato chips he had; the turtle had eaten already two handfuls before realizing that.

"Tony is a robot, he knows what to do," Silver stated from the couch where he ate his treats.

"I don't know about the robot part, but he's a bloody good servant," Raphael muttered, he was not complaining. If Tony hadn't brought chips to him, he would have gone and gotten some on his own.

Silver tilted his head, another one who wasn't sure about the robot part. Was he the only one who thought Tony was a mechanical servant? The boy started to ponder this while eating and drinking, losing all focus from the game. There was only one thing left to do, simply ask someone who probably did know.

Obsidian entered the living room and right behind him was Mad Michelangelo. The mad mutant crawled over to the couch and lay down in front of it. Obi left again, having no interest in the football. He didn't even dare going to Silver asking for chips, knowing his brother was not one to share awful a lot. The younger boy knew it was far more productive to simply seek out Tony and get his own bowl.

Silver peeked to look at Mad Mike; the other bluish-green turtle was in a lighter shade and had scars all over his body. The eyes were bloodshot and insane. However, the reptile was surprisingly mellow when around the boys, often behaving more like a playful dog. He was the only turtle not referred to as an uncle by them. They just called him Mike.

Despite his more animalistic behavior, none of the other turtles treated him as a pet, except for perhaps Silver and Obsidian. The Demolisher, the ex-emperor and even the assassin did seem to prefer talking to Mike as if he was normal, even if the mad mutant made no replies except the occasional broken word or sentence. Only occasionally did Leonardo have to call for him like was calling a dog, whistling or shouting his name.

Tony gave the Michelangelo the same food he served the others, just was careful to do it on a tray and skipping putting it on a more breakable plate. Mad Mike did seem to prefer meat to other food, and he was not above going into the forest and hunt. The others had observed him many times bringing down some wild animal and eating it.

Mad Mike fell asleep on the floor and Silver returned his attention to the game. It was soon over and the Demolisher started channel surfing. The boy waited to see if his uncle started to watch something interesting. However, Raphael found nothing, turned off the set and started to rise up. Without a word, the older turtle threw the remote to the couch and left. The younger one picked it up and decided to check if he would have better luck than his uncle.

* * *

Essentially, there were four basements in the Mansion. One was strictly off limits to the boys and they had no idea why. Their father had given strict instructions to stay away from it; there would be no excuse good enough to sneak in there. It was only accessible from the outside anyway and usually locked.

The second one was the Demolisher's explosion lab. It was the deepest one and the most heavily fortified for obvious reasons. Only the blood-red masked turtle and the Assassin had keys to the steel door leading down to it.

The third one was entered from inside. It served as ex-Emperor Donatello's lab; there he performed the various scientific tasks the assassin required of him. In addition, the turtle did his own experiments and projects in there. The boys were always welcome down there, just as long as they didn't touch anything without permission. Don never minded the company of either of them, though Obi behaved better than Silver.

The fourth basement, like the first one only had an entrance from the outside. Its entrance was close to the large front doors of the Mansion. Those were the private quarters of Tony Roran. The boys had never been told they couldn't go there, but they never did since Tony always locked it tight when not working and the boys could barely remember a moment the human wasn't working.

Silver was now walking down the steps leading to the ex-emperor's lab. If there was one person sure to know for certain if Tony was a robot, it was Uncle Don. The former overlord was most of the time found down there during the daytime.

"Hello, Silver," the former overlord addressed the boy when he entered the basement. The older turtle was working on some sort of a device by a workbench.

"Unca Don, can I ask you sumthin?" Silver walked closer to the bench.

"Of course, what is it?" His uncle never stopped working; this was something he had a habit of doing.

"Is Tony a robot? And did you build him?" the boy asked and climbed up a chair to sit on his knees there. Donatello did stop for a moment when hearing the question and looked at him.

"No, Tony is not a robot and I did not build him. He was present when I came to live here," he answered and resumed working on the device.

"Then maybe dad had him built?" Silver suggested, not quite giving up on the robot idea.

"No, Tony is a living breathing human being. I've seen him with injuries that no robot could have. Besides, robotic technology is not advanced enough yet in any world I'm aware of to build a very life-like one," the former overlord explained.

"But all he does is work and work," the boy said.

"That is because that is his job. He is your father's servant, his job is to serve," Donatello told him.

"He's never sick," Silver insisted, but his uncle only chuckled.

"Just because someone has a good immunity system, that doesn't make them a robot," the ex-emperor said.

"When does he eat then?" the younger reptile asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's eaten down town when he's taken you and your brother there. And he probably eats when he has is own free time," the older one told him.

Silver had to admit that was probably true. He now remembered on few occasions that Tony had eaten a hamburger with them. Obsidian had given him few times a lick of his ice cream cone.

"He never complains and is frustrated or…" Silver fell silent when Donatello lifted his hand signaled him to quiet down.

"A servant's job is to serve, it is not her or his place to complain or make fuzz. They are aware that they could easily be replaced," his uncle stated simply. Unlike the Demolisher, the former overlord was quite used to be served on. Therefore, his stance on Tony came as no surprise.

"I still don't get it," the boy grumbled and jumped down from the chair.

"You will understand it when you're older," the ex-emperor said and looked at Silver who shrugged and started to head out. Donatello shook his head smiling and focused again on the device.

* * *

Silver was once more in the front hall, no closer to be satisfied with the explanations he's gotten so far. Obsidian was sure Tony wasn't a robot; the Demolisher figured he was a good servant and the ex-emperor concurred, probably believed that even more firmly. There was now only one left to talk with, excluding Tony. General Murrow and the turtle soldiers didn't count since those turtles hardly ever entered the mansion.

The boy went to locate his father, but the turtle was not in the training room or the trophy room. The master bedroom was empty and so was any room on the second and third floor. Sil grunted and wondered if the black-clad turtle had disappeared away on an errand. That sometimes happened.

In the kitchen, the kid only found Tony who was starting to prepare the dinner. He peeked outside, but that only revealed Obsidian playing with Mad Mike using the turtle for a horse. Silver was almost tempted to join in, but decided to satisfy his curiosity first and disappeared to the living room.

"This is unbelievable," a growling voice indicated the location of his father. On entering, he saw the black-clad turtle on the couch watching the television, the news.

"Yeah right, guess I won't be sponsoring you the next election," Leonardo snorted; Silver paid no attention to what his father was displeased about and approached him.

"Dad," he addressed him.

"Just a moment." His father lifted one finger then narrowed his only eye on the TV. After listening for a bit, he eyed the ceiling and groaned.

"Daaaad!" Silver was not one to wait just a moment.

"Silver! I am watching the news!" Leonardo said a bit more sternly. His son folded his arms in a pout.

"That does it, he's off the list. I'll not be putting my name near that guy again," the black-masked turtle growled.

"Daaaaaaaaaad," Silver felt this was enough time to wait.

"Silver, unless the house is on fire or your brother is somewhere lying in his own pool of blood, it can wait!" the assassin snapped.

"But daaad," his son insisted.

"Silver Hamato. Unless you relish the idea of going to bed without any dinner and spend very early hours in the training room, you will let me watch the news in peace," his father threatened.

Silver grumbled and sat down on the floor glaring at the black clad turtle. Leonardo resumed his attention to the news. It took long ten minutes before the assassin finally turned it off and looked at his son.

"Very well, what is it?" he asked.

"Is Tony a robot?" the boy asked simply. His father blinked, opened his mouth, closed it and blinked again.

"Silver let me get this straight. You were interrupting me, only to ask if Tony was a robot?" the assassin asked and sighed when his son nodded. The turtle muttered something about kids and priorities.

"Obi doesn't think he's a robot. Unca Raph and Unca Don don't think he's a robot," Silver told him.

"Tony is not a robot. He's as human as the humans' downtown," the black clad turtle told him.

"Then why does he just work and work and work and never complain or get frustrated or angry or nothing," his son counted.

"Because Tony is a smart human, and that's saying a lot, who knows his place here," Leonardo explained.

"Does he sleep?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Was the answer. "He even has is own room as you know."

"I still think it's weird," the boy grunted.

"Funny, I said something similar many years ago. But that's just how it is," his father said and rose up. Tony entered the living room and announced that dinner was ready.

"Good I'm starving, come Silver," Leonardo said and walked to the entrance. Silver muttered something before jumping up and following.

* * *

Silver couldn't sleep, it still bothered him a little bit that everybody insisted on Tony was not a robot. It just didn't make sense to him for some reason. The turtle boy twisted and turned in his bed but his curiosity was keeping him up. Obsidian was fast asleep in his own bed, having no troubles at all regarding who was what.

The boy rose up, determined now to unravel the mystery. Despite it could get him into trouble for leaving the room when it was bedtime. He peeked outside and heard nothing in the hallway so the turtle tiptoed outside. Tony was usually dismissed to his quarters by this time, though exceptions always happened.

He could hear nothing downstairs, so the boy sneaked down the stairs and went to the front doors. The alarm wouldn't be set up until everyone went to bed, so Silver simply opened one door and went outside.

Light in the basement window indicated that Tony was in his quarters. The boy sneaked to the stairs that led down to the door. Being careful though to listen for any movements, he tried to open it. The lock was not in place and fortunately the hinges didn't creek. The young turtle silently entered a small hallway.

Silver didn't bother to close the door and tip toed further inside. He almost immediately entered a sitting room. It wasn't furnished with much; there was a couch, a chair, coffee table, a television, a bookcase that had both books and framed pictures and there was a small computer in one corner. Aside for the hallway, there were two other entrances in the room one seemed to lead to a small kitchen but the other was closed.

The turtle jumped behind the hallway door when Tony came from the kitchen. In his hand was a plate with a big sandwich, the other held a glass with a drink. The man sat down in the couch and using a remote turned on the television, flipping to a certain channel before getting comfortable.

The whole time the boy watched from his hiding place, it was a little strange to see the man so relaxed. The TV was showing some generic show and servant watched it while eating his meal.

"Did I leave the door open?" he heard Tony suddenly say to himself. The man rose up and walked to the hallway, Silver huddled behind the door not wanting the servant to spot him.

"Odd," the man said and could be heard closing the door. He didn't put the lock in place this time either. The turtle watched him return to the couch and resumed watching the television.

Silver blinked when hearing Tony laugh, he couldn't remember the man laughing, smiling sure but not laughing. He couldn't see what it was the servant found funny; the door did obscure his view to the TV.

"Oh wait, did I forget to put down what needed to be done tomorrow?" the human said and rose up from the couch, he quickly disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a clipboard and a pen.

"Let's see, Master Leonardo wants his sons to go to the zoo… need to repair one of the steps to the other outer basement… I'm positive there was something more," the man frowned and gnawed the pen, staring at the paper on the clipboard. Then it hit him. "Oh right, wash the secondary cell."

 _Drat, the zoo, I forgot the zoo._ Silver cringed, realizing that if he was caught outside now he would never go to the zoo tomorrow. Then he sneezed.

Tony was by the door almost in a second. The human was really quick; the boy hardly realized he had sneezed before the door was removed. The boy blinked and so did the servant; the young turtle clasped his hands together.

"Please don't tell dad, I just wanted to know if you were a robot or not!" he sped out of himself.

"You really should be in bed, young sir," Tony said assuming his more formal servant attitude.

"I couldn't sleep," Silver said and now crossed his arms. "And first I am here. Are you a robot?"

"A… a what?" For the first time ever since the boy first saw him, the human was unable to hold his formal behavior in front of those he served.

"A robot," the turtle repeated. Tony's eyebrows rose high, he then grabbed his mouth as if trying to surprises a chuckle. The man crouched down in front of the boy, contemplating how to answer this one.

"No, young sir, I am not a robot," he figured the simple no was the only answer.

"Then why do you work and work and work and work with no complaints," Silver asked.

"I'm afraid you are too young to fully understand my reasons, young sir. I am loyal to your father since he saved my life once. Where I come from that is a very serious matter, it places me deep in his debt. I have resolved to repay that debt by serving him," Tony explained.

"But don't you sometimes get mad?" the boy asked.

"If you mean at your father? Then no," Tony said, Silver tilted his head wondering if there was more in there. He was quiet surprised to see the man then grin a little. "But you and your brother, young sir, have come close few times; especially when you dirty up the floor I've just finished cleaning."

"Dad gets angry when we do that, does he get angry for you?" he asked.

"We can put it that way yes, it is his to discipline you, not mine," the human answered.

"But what about now, I snuck into your room without knocking," Silver wondered.

"No, but I am concerned. As I mentioned, you should be in bed. You need your sleep, young sir," Tony said.

"I know, but I just had to know. I've been thinking about this all day," the turtle grunted.

"Well now you know, but now we better get you back to your room without your father discovering you are not in it," the human rose up.

"You are going to help me sneak in?" Silver was astonished, he had been pretty sure Tony would just take him straight to his father.

"It's not like you were doing anything too bad, like breaking something," the man told him and gesture the turtle to head out. Silver decided not to argue this time. Since Tony was going to help him sneak back in, it was better to take it. His father would not be too pleased to see him out of bed.

Nobody was in the front hall of the mansion when they entered and they reached the boys bedroom unhindered. The turtle darted inside after saying good night and thanks and closed the door. The boy was just about to jump back into the bed when heard voices outside the bedroom.

"Tony what are you doing here?" it was his father.

"Just making sure I didn't leave anything unfinished, sir," the servant answered.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, I know you're dutiful, but come on. It's late and you're duties are over. Get down to your room and just relax, I don't expect to see you until tomorrow," the assassin said with an audible chuckle.

"Very well, sir," the human answered and footsteps indicated him walking away.

Silver curled up in his bed, smiling a little bit. Now he was finally satisfied, Tony wasn't a work machine. He did relax when allowed. He was just very dutiful. The boy didn't care for the reasons; if there were any other than that his father had saved his life. Sil in his mind knew that feeling too well, as far as he knew the assassin had rescued him and Obi. With that in mind, the young boy fell asleep.

 **The end**

* * *

 **A/N:** There was not really much of a purpose to write this story, I just thought it was interesting to see a bit of a generic life at the Assassin's Mansion and what the resident thought of the human servant Tony. He has been an enigma for Assassin series readers, many not understanding how loyal this guy is to the Assassin and some even thinking he's brainwashed and even mind controlled. However, he is neither as this story pretty much confirms. Tony is just that damn loyal to the assassin and yes it will be revealed eventually why he is so bloody damn stubbornly loyal to him. Believe it or not, Tony actually has a choice, he can leave at any time he wants, he's not a prisoner there and when not on duty is free to do whatever the hell he likes and yes he even goes down town to see a movie or just do something by himself. Just when we see him he is on duty and working for the assassin, he's the only employee at the mansion who has the luxury of being able to go out in public.


End file.
